A Reborn Tactian
by Burning Redd
Summary: Robin is the son of Validar, and an unknown woman. He is made to become a vessel of Grima, the fell dragon that will end humanity's hope. As soon as he and Chrom die, he is given a chance to fix this, but at a risk ... He must start a new Adventure ... alone. Some/All will be OOC.
1. Prologue: A Grim Fate

**You know, it's funny how I see myself in my life** :

 **First I find yourself, opening my little eyes, to find a very tall,(yet dirty ...), black haired sorcerer. And behind me, is a woman. I don't know who, but I can** **tell for sure that it's a woman, because of her voice. She speaks some words into the sorcerer, and he smiles, speaking some back to her. Then they both smile.**

 **You also may be wondering, but how would I know this, you may be asking me while reading this.**

 **And the answer to that:** I don't know, a dark mage did it?

 **But anyway, back to what I was saying** : She takes me off of his hands, and as I try to look at her, but I can only see a shadow, her silhouette. The light is too bright for me to see her, so I could only make out her voice.

"Welcome to the world, my vessel."

* * *

"Robin! Where are you!?", yells out, the dirty spikey haired sorcerer, wandering in the streets of Plegia.

Robin looks through the cracks of the wall, his mother, grabbing onto him as if she let go, she'd float of the earth. Robin looks up to his mother, as she tells him to not say a word. He nods, but as he try's, his head is stuck in a fixed grasp, from his mother's hand's, to the wall, and his neck makes a pop sound. His father looks around to their side, but then turn's his head towards a building, and out comes a girl. She looks a bit older than Robin, and has lighter dirt skin. Her hair was as white as silver, in a black tiara looking headwear.

"Their nowhere here.", she says; and then Validar soon grunts.

"Of course ... I knew she would take him sooner or later. I should have hexed her when I had the chance.", he said, Aversa nodding in agreement.

They both leave, and as soon as Robin looks towards his mother, she sighs; Her skin as pale as a ghost. She grabs his hand this time, and makes a mad dash towards the kingdom entrance; a very long way from there. Robin try's his best to keep up, but is dragged by his mother. Over the other side of the street's, are his father's voice: "THERE SHE IS, SHE'S STEALING MY SON!", yelled out a very outraged Validar. He pulls out a new purple tome ... and he start's to mumble, as his arm extend's; Showing a very unhuman like finger twitch and such.

"Go Robin! Make it toward's the door, and don't let anyone stop you!", his mom yelled out, planting him on the horse, smacking it; and starts to gallop towards the door.

But as Robin takes one look back at his mother, he notices something. He notices a large green looking pile of goo, forming around her, as she waves away to him, tears off her face, as she takes one last look at her son. Robin yells back to his mom, but she just continues to smile, as the goo starts to turn larger, and soon, a very quick bright red, and expands to a dark red, soon, a large explosion forms.

Tears start to form in Robin's eyes, as he sees a large explosion, close enough to singe some hair's off the horse's tail. It gallops faster, and Robin almost falls off. He remembers his mother words, and turns his head forward the Plegian gates. He sees two Archers, but with one of the eyes only being red, & their helmets have a large seal, forming a large 'V', but with 6 eyes; 3 on each side.

He also sees Javelins start to fall down from the sky, and he sees Pegasus Knight, throwing Spears at the side of their flying steed's. This time, he soon grabs the reigns of the horse, gives the hardest lash, and the horse goes so fast, that the Pegasus Knight and Archers are having trouble trying to aim, as it begins to zigzag, jump, and from time to time; yell out it's pride.

"GET BACK THAT VESSEL!", yells Validar, as a small green goo pile begins to also form on the horse, but Robin waves it off, singeing his hand, but he manages to get is off.

The gates begin to close, and Robin; Barely capable of anything right now, jumps off the horse, as a quicker version of the goo forms all around the horse, giving him just the boost to push him through the large gate door, and closes right after he falls to the sand. He begins to get up, and runs while the large amount of sand falls off, and his father's yelling, BOOMING the area.

* * *

Robin looks at Chrom, as they both are surrounded by a large purple wall, but still visible enough to see the rest of the catacombs.

"Are you ready Robin?", says Chrom, pulling out a Silver Sword from it's sheath.

Nodding in response, he looks up ahead, and sees a dirty tan sorcerer, Validar; Robin's father.

 _" **Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!"**_ , yelled out Validar, his voice booming the area.

Robin noticed something from afar, noticing the female corpse on the table, and some singe's off Validar. He get's mad, wasting the poor innocent life of another person and his, only to wake up humanity's death. They both charge, and as soon as they get their, the battle begins.

Chrom strikes his Sword at Validar, but misses, and the same to Validar as he mumbles: "Grima's Truth ...". Then out of nowhere, he notices the female body, lying on the altar.

It was his mother.

Robin, soon crying, brings out his Steel Sword, and swipes down on his father ... but is then blasted away from him. He falls to the floor, as a purple haze falls upon him.

"Robin! No! This cannot be how it ends!", yells Chrom, as soon as he sees the fallen Robin, and is soon blasted away as well. Chrom soons falls to the floor, speaking his final words.

"Robin ... I'm, I'm g-glad to have ... met a-a adversary, as worthy ... as you ...", and then Chrom's head tilt's, his unfocused eyes looking upwards.

 **"Gya ha ha! You can't escape it! That's why it's called destiny!"** , says Validar, soon turning into a dark blackish purple.

Robin starts to lose focus too, and soon, looks towards his Mother and Chrom, on how they have both died ... Soon, Robin only sees black, and the last words he hears from his father:

 **"Heh heh heh... GYA HA HA HA!"** , screams his maniacal father, and soon, he only sees black.

And then a white haze appears before him ...

* * *

 **Re-Edit, thank you for the little spelling error's that I happened to put all over this little story, sorry! Chapter One is about to come soon ... and I mean VERY, soon. Hopefully, you can read it better without all those unnecessary apostrophes.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Visit with Naga

As Robin awoke, he felt as if he was as light as air. He looked around, and saw a large, massive room. It was primarily made of stone bricks, some mossy, some cracked, but made of stone. Though, it didn't stay like that for too long, as it was turned into a large valley, a few trees here and there; But it was beautiful. A large sunset was among him, as he awed in its amazement.

But a bright light out stood all of that beauty.

Their stood what seemed to be a shining ghost, who soon started to form. It soon formed to a beautiful woman, but started to form around, but ended up returning as the woman. She had a shiny long green flow of hair, pointy ears, and her skin was a very soft stood taller to Robin by a foot, him only being five' eleven.

 _"Vessel ... What are you doing here?",_ she said, opening her eyes to show an assortment of colors, sticking with the color of her hair, green.

Robin returned back to the real world, (or so as he thought ...), and tried to find the words to speak, but was still distracted by the scenery and the spirit. She giggled.

 _"Is it too beautiful? I just love the sunsets, but nevermind that,"_ , as she said, she snapped her fingers; Changing the room back to the mossy room, _"Now, like I said, why are you here?"_

Robin finally had the words to speak, but had to squint; Due to the light radiating off her.

"I ... I died?", and as he said this, the spirit looked a bit shocked.

 _"Oh! You must be the new vessel I'm using!"._

"V-Vessel? Why am I called a vessel?", he said, with a tone of anger in his voice. He never questioned it; Due to his inability of talking throughout his life, always either being shushed by his parents, or just straight up being hexed by a dark mage that his parents asked.

 _"Well Ves- I shall call you Avatar then. So, AVATAR, I have brought you for a reason!",_ as she said this, she made the room boom as she spoke.

"Hey! Do not, skip my question ... spirit!", he said, menacingly pointing out his finger.

She laughed again: _"I guess you can call this the afterlife, but not really at the same time either Avatar. This is my home, and I am Naga, not a god; Nor human."_

He took this into consideration, but let her continue.

 _"As you may remember, you died; Fighting for Chrom and his kingdom, and for your mother. This is how you remember it, yes?"_

"Y-Yes ..."

 _"Well, I am happy to inform you Avatar, that you have been given a second chance of gamble!",_ She said, clapping her hands, as it went back to the valley on the first clap, and back to the stone room in the second.

"S-Second chance? And why are you calling me Avatar? My name is-"

 _"My, I would love to answer your question's Avatar, but I'll just say that: There is more than just one of you. No matter what your name is, strong or weak, if you are the smartest man in realm or not, you are just another Avatar."_

He thought about this, as she continued:

 _"Now, I do not give many Avatar's a chance, but you are a lucky one. So, as I want to let you know, that you died trying to stop a stronger version of Grima. Your mother and father were to be used as a vessel to make an incomplete Grima, but both decided to birth a vessel strong enough to fit these needs; As they both could not handle the challenge of Grima."_

"Grima ... Grima ... What is this?"

 _"Grima is a being of mass destruction, the dragon of despair, the fell dragon. It is a deity that rival's me, but like as I say, I am no God, nor human."_

"So, I was a sacrifice to make Grima come?"

 _"Correct, but luckily, your mother was smart enough to steal you off your fathers hands before he had a chance. But nevertheless, you decided to find Chrom, an exalt that holds my power, to stop your father from awakening it."_

"That is correct ... and if you said what is true, then that means that; There are multiple awakening's of Grima!?", he said with a voice crack.

 _"Yes, that is also correct. There are some futures where you and Chrom have sealed it off ..."_ , she said with a smile.

"And some where ... We lost, and it won?", he said, with a frown on his face.

 _"Yes; Avatar, but that is not the case. Like I said, I have given you a chance to stop this from happening. However, there is one sort of problem with giving you a second chance."_

"L-Like?", he said. He hoped that he wouldn't die the first five minutes of the adventure. Or get killed by Chrom. Or even, DIE BY BRONZE TOOLS!

 _"Do not worry, it is not of those two beginning thoughts ... The third one could happen though. No, but in all honestly, it could be something that could differ from all other Avatar's. Something like ... You lose an eye at the beginning, or you happen to have no way of using tomes. Or even lose the ability of speaking!"_

"Oh ... Well, I mean ... Do you atleast now what's going to happen to me?"

She shook her head: _"All I know, is that you may have trouble learning to cooperate with others ... But other than that, please Avatar, stop Grima from succeeding!"_ , and as she said this, Robin sees white once more ...

* * *

Robin awakens in front of the valley, noticing all the scenery around him. Instead of sunset, it's the afternoon, and has a bag right beside him. He unties the knot of the bag, and fines a lightning shaped sword, ten bags of gold (otherwise known as bullions), and Bolganone tome, and a notebook with a note. He read the note with every detail to focus:

 _"I gave you as much as possible. Whatever effect of the second rebirth is, atleast take this. Note, you should obtain memories of a successful Avatar, knowing full well what your friends were. Now please Avatar, go defeat Grima!_

 _P.S, Nice eyepatch."_

Robin felt both of his eyes, his left eye was the one missing. He closed his left eye, and removed the eye patch, looking at it. On it, it had a brand, one of what looks to be a small dagger like flame in blue, while turning it around, revealed the pattern that his father's worker's had: The Sign of Grima. He sighed, knowing atleast he would have taken a body modification.

He placed everything properly around his Tactician coat, while the Bullions in bag, and left off towards what seemed to be the best place to go towards:

A burning village, with a Lord, Great Knight, and Cleric falling suit, towards the situation.

* * *

 **Hopefully, this Chapter is better towards the Grammar & Story side. I would write more, but I have no time right now, but I will be sure to post a longer Chapter 2 soon, enjoy! **


End file.
